


Illinois and the lost temple of the stolen heart

by Tetrimany



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventuring, Crushes, Drama, Illinois has a big crush and he's projecting, Other, post ahwm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetrimany/pseuds/Tetrimany
Summary: Illinois rubbed at his eyes but the haunting figure didn't leave. There you stood, gorgeous as the say her first seen you plucking at the large book Illinois had come to retrieve, some hobo looking guy close to your side speaking low into your ear. Your face cracks into a giggle and Illinois feels the jealousy bubble hot in his stomach.Putting on his best lazy smirk, Illinois swaggered up to you two. "well if it isn't my favorite associate." the way your face lit up in a smile once you laid eyes on him almost made fhe
Relationships: Illinois/reader, Illinois/viewer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Illinois and the lost temple of the stolen heart

Illinois sighed, his boredom consuming him as he walked with ease through the swinging blades and perfectly sidestepped the flames shooting up in columns from the floor. A high scream told him he was down yet another associate, whatever he told the kid she wouldn't last. She wasn't like _**them**_ ..

Ugh! Why couldn't he get that stupid handsome and or beautiful person out of his head! He was Illinois!! He didn't fall in love you fell in love with him!! Yet here he was yearning for that same bright look you had locked square on him, those soft little hands brushing his.

Cheeks going pink in his embarrassment Illinois shook the thoughts away in time to dodge some flying knifes and turn down the final path to see...you!?

Illinois rubbed at his eyes but the haunting figure didn't leave. There you stood, gorgeous as the say her first seen you plucking at the large book Illinois had come to retrieve, some hobo looking guy close to your side speaking low into your ear. Your face cracks into a giggle and Illinois feels the jealousy bubble hot in his stomach.

Putting on his best lazy smirk, Illinois swaggered up to you two. "well if it isn't my favorite associate." the way your face lit up in a smile once you laid eyes on him almost made the oafs terrified screech worth it. Immediately the idiot stood in front of you protectively, giving Illinois the stink eye.

"Hey there Indiana creep face do we know you?"

Laughing, you put your hand on his arm to get his attention. "It's okay Mark, this is Illinois I told you about him." You talked about him to your.... boyfriend? Husband? Whatever you talked about him?! Illinois did his best to not grin hearing that, offering a hand to the guy to shake.

Mark scoffed, well fuck you too dude, and haphazardly shook Illinois's hand with a roll of his eyes. "Oh you mean the dude who got me almost killed under a boulder?" Oh shit, okay kinda valid reason to dislike me, Illinois thought to himself. "And babbled about you falling in love with him?" Well okay fuck you too, Illinois thought his cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry partner, it's a symptom of the job, beautiful associates falling madly in love with me so I'm always careful. Didn't know they were spoken for." The adventurer drawled, tilting his hat respectfully towards Mark who blinked in confusion.

"Spoken wa?" Turning around to look back at you behind him for a moment, laughing as he turned back to face Illinois. "Nah man, they're just a friend. I've tried getting them to agree to a date. " Mark clutching at his chest in mock heartbreak. " They keep leaving me on my own."

You laughed, a nice bright feathery laugh as you shifted the book in your arms. "Mark i love you with all my heart but I also trust you absolutely as far as I could physically throw you."

Mark deadpans "Both valid, and smart. This is why I keep you around." Before laughing and gently ruffling your hair. "So Illinois, since you're why my illustrious partner wants to return these things to their rightful places care to come with us?"

Hooking his thumbs through the belt loops of his pants, Illinois chewed at his chapped lower lip a motion you followed with your eyes much to his silent confusion. "Well, that sounds like a delight I'd be right happy for." And with that the three made their way back towards the ext of the cave. Mark screaming and running ahead through the traps while you and Illinois walked at a cool brisk pace.

"Suddenly how injured he is makes sense."

You chuckled soft a fond, holding the book close to your chest. "He's simultaneously great under pressure and a hot mess."

"Something tells me you're the brains of this operation." Illinois said with a quirked brow and a smirk, making your smile so wide and cheeks warm.

"Yes and no? Mark is kind of my restraint cutter. I do my best to go through life and think with logic and precision outside of stress. Mark encourages me to take chances and think logically while under pressure. I prefer to make my decisions long before I even get to them but Mark encourages me to think on the fly and still end up okay."

Illinois nods, that made sense. You were calm and collected intelligence and he was controlled chaos with a purpose. "You seem real fond of your adventures for someone who doesn't trust him"

You smiled putting a hand to your chest, " I don't know how to describe it but something works for us. We give each other shit, we talk all kinds of smack and treat the other as kinda dumb, we call each other out on our bullcrap we play flirt, we compliment each other we support each other. It's not romantic love but we have a kinda love that works in a way I've yet to experience yet."

Even Illinois was getting choked up at the way you described your friendship, instead opting to make a joke. "oh you haven't experienced all kinds of love yet sugar." He purred playfully nudging you, surprised to see your face heat up and you bite your own lip.

"No, I don't suppose I have." You grin looking at Illinois with a twinkle in your eye. "Love never really took me on an adventure...."

"EITHER _FUUUCK_ OR **_WALK FASTER_**!" Mark yelled to you two from next to the car parked outside the Cave, where he'd been waiting watching you two flirt at the lip of the cave clutching a singed arm. Laughing sheepishly you ran to his side, digging the paralytic needles out of his arm and gently tending to it. The soft and oh so loving look he shot you told Illinois he'd heard everything you said and suddenly he felt like quite the third wheel.

As you all climbed in the car, you driving and Illinois in back with the wounded Mark you popped in a pair of headphones and started the car, Illinois looking at Mark with a cocked head.

"They have some hearing stuff, a couple crossed wires in the brain makes sound feel physical sometimes like they're being touched which is super distracting when you drive so they have stuff to keep them focused on the rare occasions I can't be the one to drive us. It's why they don't like talking when they're focusing on something or there's lots of action going on around them."

Illinois gave a nod, made absolutely perfect sense Illinois had assumed they were mute the first time until their spoken goodbye. "So you two are close?"

"Oh shut up pretty boy i heard everything they told you. It's the same for me. I love them to pieces blah blah we work perfect whatever." The other man grumbled crossing his arms with a wince as he leaned back in his seat.

Illinois defensively held up his hands with a laugh. "My bad, no mean to pry." Mark sighed scratching the back of his head.

"No prying I'm just, protective. I've known them since twenty twelve. They've seen me through my dad's death, the death of a couple of friends we've gotten over three million in stolen black market artifacts donated to charity. We've been through so much together and -"

Illinois holds up a hand to stop him. "I get it, really I do. Don't worry partner someone like that comes along once in a lifetime and they don't waste that precious lifetime on men like me." 

Mark rolled his eyes, wincing when they went over a particularly large bump. "Yeah that's why they wouldn't shut up about the possibility of meeting you here." He muttered under his breath, before getting a fun idea. "Hey, Illinois. What is it you like about my partner?"

Illinois got a goofy smile on his face and immediately started babbling. "I mean you've seen them! They're smart as a whip, sweet as can be and by God's just..." His face flushed a bit "I've never seen a person before that hits all my aesthetic ah .. buttons if you catch my meaning." Winking at mark who rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Oh I get it Rome- OH OE FUCK" Mark groaned holding his arm after the sharp turn slammed him against the car. "You did that on purpose!!"

"That's what you get for being a bully." You chimed from upfront 

"Wait what."

Marks grin turned wolfish. "Oh I never said they had music on, the headphones just dull sounds of traffic and stuff. They could still hear us." Illinois flushed and looked forward to see you with a prominent blush as well. 

Mark rolled his eyes, "this is the part where you notice the giant grin on their face and kiss them." And indeed Illinois noticed how wide your smile was.

''ah hell with it" and unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning forward to grab you by the face and help turn you to towards the back and into a searing but sugar sweet kiss that made you simper and fumble to unbuckle your seatbelt and get closer. Mark in the back clutching his wounded arm.

"Cute and all but you do remember that the second this book his touched by moonlight it will realease a skeleton army right? Time is kind of of the essence."


End file.
